


You Have A Self-Harm Relapse

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: You've had a self-harm relapse and you've been hiding it from Jack...Warnings: depression, self-harm, blood





	You Have A Self-Harm Relapse

Jack knew how burdened you were. He didn’t pretend to understand, because you yourself didn’t always understand. You knew it hurt him to see you so upset so often but all you could do was put on a brave face and power through, it’s what you’ve always done.

He knew you used to hurt yourself and he begged you to stop, he wanted to understand why you were doing this to your beautiful body but you could offer nothing apart from, “it just helps the pain I feel inside, it takes the focus away.”

He vowed to be there to listen whenever you needed to vent or just babble away to distract yourself from your feelings. You didn’t want to upset him with what you were doing to yourself so you stopped for his sake.

But that didn’t last.

You read an article in the news about something particularly upsetting and it triggered your old feelings. You tried calling Jack but the line was busy. You started freaking out and hyperventilating, not sure what to do. So you did what you knew would help, even it only helped temporarily.

You locked yourself in the bathroom, blade in hand and you let yourself bleed until the tears stopped and you felt nothing but the pain on your body where you cut your skin open.

A sudden knock on your room door made you jump.

“Y/N? Are you here? I saw you tried to call me but I was in a conference call, I’m sorry,” you heard Jack’s voice through the room.

“Shit,” you whispered to yourself, standing up and running water over the cuts. “Just a minute, I’m just finishing up in the shower!” You called back. You rinsed as you best you could and grabbed a jumper and pulled it over yourself.

You washed your face and made yourself look as presentable as possible. You walked over to your door, took a deep breath and opened the door to see Jack standing there, handsome as ever.

“Hey, Jack,” you smiled, giving him a tight hug.

“Hi, darling. How are you?” He asked, peering at your slightly pink cheeks and nose. He could tell you’d been crying.

“I’m good,” you said, trying to make sure your voice didn’t tremble.

He sighed.

“I know that’s not true, Y/N. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on? You’ve got me to yourself all afternoon.”

You smiled, grateful he’d set this time aside for you.

“Alright, come on in. I was just about to make some tea. Want a cup?”

“Please.”

You made tea and you sat with Jack, chatting about nothing and everything at the same time. You avoided the subject about how you were feeling. The idea of telling him what had happened moments before he arrived made you sick to the stomach.

The two of you just sat there in silence, Jack stroking your hair and simply holding you. You didn’t realise how absolutely exhausted you were and you eventually succumbed to sleep and fell asleep in his arms, feeling wholly safe and comfortable in his presence.

While you were napping, Jack noticed red liquid forming on the fabric of your clothes.

“What the…” he whispered, not wanting to wake you. He reached his hand over and pulled the fabric up, exposing your bruised and cut skin.

“Oh, Y/N. Why would you do this to yourself again?” He asked himself, not expecting you to respond. He hugged you tighter, tears welling in his eyes. He blamed himself for being too busy to answer your call.

Once you woke up, he held you and told you that he knew what you’d done. He wasn’t mad, just upset, he wanted to make sure you never did that to yourself again. He lightly kissed your cuts and took you to Angela to mend your wounds and to talk with her about ways to help remedy your thoughts.

He was so caring, you couldn’t believe how much this man treasured you.


End file.
